


Parry & Thrust

by Azurine



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-03
Updated: 2002-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurine/pseuds/Azurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot man-sex in the Danger Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parry & Thrust

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking lately about Ultimate Wolverine meeting up with X-Treme Gambit, and it's all good. Everyone who has been asking when I'm gonna write something more graphic can go ahead and start throwing confetti *g*. Thanks to Blu and Cass for the betas, as always.

**The Danger Room  
3:47pm**

* * *

Gambit's been taunting him all day. Taking cheap shots when no one's looking. Sticking that damn bostaff in places it should never, *ever* be. Blitzing him with charged playing cards that mysteriously keep missing the intended target.

Or so everyone else might think.

Except Logan, who knows that he is, in fact, the intended target. In more ways than one.

Gambit has begun the final battle in a war that Logan is just now realizing he's been losing all along.

But that doesn't mean he can't lose on his own terms.

* * *

They've run through this program nearly a dozen times already, and it never gets any better. Gambit is obviously only half-paying attention now. His focus is Logan and the many ways he can get under his skin. Or at least right up against it.

Logan's getting angry and reckless and his concentration's all shot to hell. He leans sullenly against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Gambit. Who happens to be standing just behind Scott, so that works out pretty well.

Everyone is exhausted, dripping with sweat, and beyond frustrated. Also, expecting Cyke to call it a day.

"One more time, and let's see if we can at least keep the hostages alive for once."

Fucking figures.

Everyone groans and mutters, but then the program starts and it's just orchestrated chaos.

The first thing Logan does is find the hostages. And kill them.

That takes care of that.

The next thing he does is find Gambit. But then the lights come up and the robotics disappear into the walls and they're standing in the corner of a big, empty room.

Everyone's laughing.

Well, not everyone.

"Excellent strategy, Wolverine." The tone is sarcastic, but Scott's biting back a smile. That's a good sign. "I can take a hint. Let's call it a day."

The others make for the door as fast as they can, not about to waste a second of freedom. Hank is the last one out. He throws Storm over his shoulder and bounces away with her squealing form. The door slides shut behind them.

No one left now but Gambit, slouching in the corner, pretending like he doesn't notice there's nothing between him and the door but an empty room and one very pissed off Logan. He pushes off the wall, stretches like a cat.

Logan's mouth starts to water.

Gambit faces Logan, defiant, and blinks lazily. No coat today. Just black Kevlar and red eyes and sweaty hair.

He smells like fucking heaven.

He spins the bostaff in his hand, and Logan snarls at him. Retracts the claws and drops to a crouch. A card appears in Gambit's other hand, glowing like a candle flame. The bostaff continues to dip and spin, trying to hold Logan's eye.

But Logan doesn't give a shit about the bostaff, or the card.

He wants what's in that Kevlar.

Gambit tosses the card at Logan, who rolls away from it easily. Two more cards go flying and Logan avoids them both. Snorts when Gambit realizes how much closer he is now. The bostaff slows, just a little. Logan straightens, waits.

Gambit, in an admirable display of bravado, takes a step toward Logan.

Logan takes a step toward Gambit.

Gambit feints to the left. Logan follows.

To the right this time, and Logan follows once again.

The bostaff slows even more, stops.

Logan takes a step toward Gambit.

Gambit takes a step back.

Logan grins. He's so fucking hard already.

He starts to take another step and the bostaff comes up, bullet-smooth tip resting in the center of his chest. Nudges just enough to tell him he shouldn't come any closer.

Fuck that. His terms. "Put that down. Now."

Gambit doesn't move.

And then he does.

He pulls back. Hits Logan in the chest as hard he can with the end of the staff.

Logan's breath leaves him in a rush and he stumbles backward, lands on his ass. Gambit darts past him, heading for the door. Logan catches Gambit's ankle in one big hand, yanks as hard as he can, and the kid goes down with a satisfying "Oof!" Logan, who's breathing well enough now to produce a steady stream of profanity, rolls to his stomach and tries to get his feet under him. Gambit scrambles away and manages to get to his feet just a fraction of a second ahead of Logan.

A fraction of a second is not enough.

They hit the floor in a flurry of knees and fists and elbows. Logan gets Gambit facedown beneath him, one leg wedged between his knees, those clever hands pinned between their bodies. Gambit turns his head, casts an eye backward toward Logan, stills.

Logan looks down at him. Runs the tip of his tongue across the point of one hungry fang. He likes this Gambit. The Gambit who is sharp cheekbones and heaving breath and pinched shoulder blades and one wide eye.

Pretty.

Submissive.

Fuckable.

Logan drops his head, pushes his face against Gambit's, nudges until the kid's chin tips up. He snarls as he closes his teeth on Gambit's neck, grinds his erection into that firm ass beneath him. There's a gasp that becomes a moan toward the end, and the snarl goes up a notch. The Kevlar frustrates him, blocks him from what he wants, from the taste he needs, so Logan lets go. Slides his mouth up to latch onto a soft earlobe.

Better.

He nips, ignores the yelp, draws blood.

Even better yet.

He hisses every dirty thought in his head into the kid's ear. That takes a while.

The fucking Kevlar has to go.

Now.

Logan prods him to flip over onto his back. Moves one of Gambit's hands down to his bulging groin, where it obligingly begins to knead and rub. The hand is bigger and stronger than what he is used to feeling down there, but it's good. He drops his head onto Gambit's chest and begins to purr. Lets that hand stroke him and explore him until he's gotta have more than that.

He needs to come. But not like this.

He presses his lips to Gambit's ear as he presses his erection into Gambit's hand. "I want you to suck my cock."

The hand stops moving, pulls away. "Not here."

"Yes. Here." His terms.

"What if somebody--"

"Nobody will." The *last* place anyone will be in the next few hours is back here in the Danger Room.

Logan rears up, tugs Gambit's shirt out of his pants. "Off. Now."

Gambit obediently sits up and complies. The hood and the gloves come off with the shirt, thank God. Logan's up on his knees, already has his pants open. He takes himself in one hand, grips Gambit's chin with the other, guiding his mouth toward the head of his cock.

"Open up."

And Gambit does.

Jesus.

Logan has fucked many, many women in many, many different ways. He's done things that most people don't even know about. There are damn few countries on this Earth that haven't played host to one or ten of his sexual adventures.

But he has never, ever had head like this.

He slides his hands into that damp hair, pulls until Gambit's nose is pressed into his belly and just stays there. Tips his head back, closes his eyes and *feels*. He sways slightly and Gambit moves with him. He can feel the kid's throat working around him, a fluttering pull that reaches right into his stomach and twists.

Bliss.

He wonders how long Gambit will let him do this.

He pulls back slightly, slides back in. Pulls out a little more, feels that eager tongue scrubbing the underside of the head. A hand grips him at the base, and Gambit's head begins to bob under Logan's hands.

Pure fucking bliss.

He wonders how long he can stand to let Gambit do this.

The movement gets slower but the suction gets harder and Jesus fucking Christ how did he ever live this long without blowjobs like this?

"I wanna come in your mouth."

The red eyes open and flick up to his face briefly before they close again. The bobbing gets faster. The hand on his cock begins to move in unison with the mouth, and then another hand is squirming into his pants, squeezing his balls, rolling them between cool fingers.

He wants to draw it out, make it last, tell him to slow down. But then that hand in his pants is reaching behind his balls and *pressing*, and when he opens his mouth what he says is "OhmyGodI'mgonnacome." Followed by a noise he's never heard himself make before.

His hands clamp down on Gambit's head and Gambit's mouth clamps down on his throbbing cock as he arches his back and empties himself into that beautiful face.

* * *

The boots seem to take forever to come off, and Logan's uniform seems more uncooperative than usual, but finally he's stripped down to nothing and Gambit's wearing only his pants. Logan can't wait anymore, so he pulls the kid into his lap and gets his mouth on that warm throat again. Bites to the point of breaking skin, then stills. Feels that hot pulse jumping under his tongue, can still remember exactly what his blood tastes like. Groans at the memory of it.

Gambit's rocking in his lap now, bumping Logan's returning erection with his own, wrapping those strong legs around Logan's waist. Logan runs his hands down Gambit's sweaty back and grabs two handfuls of the hardest, roundest ass he's ever seen and *grinds*. The kid groans and squirms in his arms, thighs clamping tight, holding onto Logan's biceps for dear life.

Logan opens his teeth, licks the four tiny, purple marks he's left behind, then zeros in on the soft patch of skin under Gambit's left ear. He likes the way it feels under his tongue. Smooth and wonderful. Silky hair on one side, rough stubble on the other. The soft fold of his ear above it, the thrumming beat of his pulse below. Logan thinks this is perhaps the most perfect spot in the universe and he could keep his mouth here forever. Keep moving his tongue from sandpaper to silk and back again. Keep tasting the sweat and the salt and the thief. Keep his face buried right there while Gambit's chest rubs against his, while that rock-hard ridge of flesh in Gambit's pants rides his stomach.

But there are still so many other things he wants to do.

He reluctantly pulls his mouth away, takes one last, longing look at that perfect spot, now wet and pink and slick and smelling like the both of them. Gambit's clinging to him like a monkey, rubbing against him in every way he can, and it takes all his strength--both mental and physical--to pry the kid off his lap. He finally resorts to pushing Gambit off his legs and onto the floor, where he lands in a dazed sprawl, arms out behind him, catching himself before the back of his head hits the floor.

Logan shivers, both at the cool air on his skin and at the sight of Gambit, eyes glazed over, chest heaving, crotch bulging. Gambit sits up, nimble hands working at his belt. Once he gets it open, Logan pushes his hands away and opens the fly as Gambit watches, propped on his elbows. One good tug and the pants go.

Logan runs one finger lightly down the length of Gambit's erection, which prompts a breathless moan. He traces it with his fingertips. Touching. Investigating. Comparing. Closes his fist around it and pumps slowly, which makes the kid's hips rock upward. The feel of it in his hand is alien yet familiar. He reaches between his own legs with his other hand without even realizing it, and begins stroking himself in the same rhythm.

Only when he feels the beginnings of another orgasm gathering at the base of his cock does he realize this is not what he wants. It's tempting, to see if he can time it perfectly, make them both come at the same time. Or maybe forget Gambit entirely and just bring himself off. Kneel over the kid and splatter him.

Oh, hell yeah.

Something about that idea is pretty fucking appealing, and he files it away for later use.

He reluctantly abandons his own erection, lowering his head to run his tongue up the underside of Gambit's instead. Plants one hand on the kid's chest and pushes him flat on his back. Keeps his hand there, just so he doesn't get any ideas about moving. He laps at the tip lightly, whisks away the fluid oozing from the head. Makes slow circles with his tongue that have Gambit squirming and moaning. Opens his mouth and gently takes him in.

It's hot and silken in his mouth. Vulnerable there, so close to his fangs. The taste is like that spot under Gambit's ear, but better. More elemental, and filled with implicit promise. He takes a little more, starts a slow up-and-down rhythm before he backs off. Takes him in his hand again, slick and rigid. Circles the swollen head with his thumb, slides his fist up and down.

The kid's impossibly hard now, has to be uncomfortable. The head of his cock is almost purple, drooling constantly onto his taut stomach. Logan keeps pumping him slowly as he licks him again, running his tongue over every inch he can reach. Listens to the sounds Gambit makes when he sucks lightly here, nips gently there, laps eagerly at the sweat in the crease of his thigh.

"Logan."

Logan ignores him, continues his explorations.

"Logan." More insistent this time.

He makes a nondescript noise in this throat, worms his tongue under Gambit's scrotum.

"Logan..."

Irritated, Logan nips at the inside of a thigh. He can operate his ears and his tongue at the same time. No need to stop what he's doing. "What?" Word muffled down here, but he said it sharply enough.

A hand closes over his, tries to make his fist slide up and down a little faster.

Ah.

Logan brings his head up as he bats Gambit's hand away.

His terms.

He wraps his fingers around Gambit's erection again, doesn't move. "Say it."

"Faster." A little bit of pleading in the voice now.

Logan shakes his head. "Not until you tell me what you want."

"I want you to do it faster." Pleading, yes, but also a little confused. Tension in his body now, unsure of what game Logan is playing. Picks his head up to meet Logan's steady gaze.

"I know what you meant. That's not what I want to hear."

A second while the kid figures it out. "I want you to make me come."

Clever boy.

Logan's hand starts to move again. A leisurely tempo. "Sit up. I want you to watch."

Gambit props himself up on his elbows, fixes his gaze on the motion between his legs, is rewarded with a slight increase in the pace.

Logan's never watched another man have an orgasm, and he wants to see it all. What happens beneath his hand, what happens on Gambit's face. He wants to see that Gambit knows it's Logan who gives it to him.

He tightens his grip and pumps faster. The kid's panting, digging his fingers into the floor, mumbling something Logan doesn't understand. He can smell how close he is, the scent so thick in the air he can almost taste it on the back of his tongue.

Gambit's watching through hooded eyes, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. He looks drunk and incredibly young. His hips start to jerk in time with the hand on his cock, and he raises his eyes to Logan's face. A small shudder runs through him as he meets Logan's gaze, a shudder that seems to travel right through Logan's arm and straight to his belly.

This is what Logan wants. To see it. To hear it. To feel it. To know that Gambit knows how this is happening.

His terms.

His way.

Just. . .his.

"Say it." Logan's voice is hoarse, raspy.

"Make me come." Barely a whisper, but plenty loud for Logan's ears.

Logan nods. "Now." He strokes him with a focused intensity that makes Gambit's head fall back and his eyes slip shut and his hips move faster.

"Yes. . .now. . ." The way the kid's voice breaks is so fucking satisfying.

Logan sees it all. The way Gambit's brow furrows as if in concentration, the way his tongue curls across his lower lip right before his mouth falls open. The way his hands tighten into fists and the muscles in his stomach stand out when he lifts his hips off the floor one last time. The way his chest rises and falls with his hitching breaths as he throbs and spurts in Logan's grip.

Logan closes his fist over the head, catches the hot fluid that shoots into his hand. Gambit collapses flat on his back with a thud, watches with glazed eyes as Logan rises up on his knees and coats his jutting erection with the liquid in his hand. The smell of it on him makes him even harder, if that's possible.

He reaches out and runs his fingers through a few stray drops of semen on Gambit's stomach. Pushes on Gambit's hip.

"Turn over."

Gambit complies, slowly rolling his sluggish body over until he's on his stomach. He winces as his more sensitive parts come in contact with the cold floor, but his discomfort is short-lived. Logan positions himself as he tugs on the kid's hips. "Up on your knees."

There's that round, firm ass again. Fucking perfect. And just asking for a few teethmarks.

Gambit jumps when Logan grazes one hard buttock with his teeth, then moans as he spreads him wide and slides his tongue up against his intended target. He follows his slippery tongue with a slippery finger, swallowing hard in anticipation of being inside such a snug, hot place. Two fingers in, and now he can't wait anymore.

Logan prods at him with the blunt head of his erection. "Tell me you want it."

"I want it. I want it in me. Do it." The answers come quicker this time. The kid's catching on.

But for a second it seems like it isn't going to happen. Everything's stretching and Gambit's moaning and Logan's bearing down on him as hard as he dares and then suddenly...in.

In.

*Oh, holy fucking God* is he in.

He's never been in like this. There's no in on Earth that compares to this. His hands tighten on Gambit's hips and he slumps forward, rests his forehead between the kid's shoulder blades, wonders if he can remember how to breathe before he passes out.

"Everything okay back there?" Smug amusement in that voice.

"Shut up." It's a weak snarl, but all he can muster.

Gambit laughs and *Jesus* that does all kinds of things to the part of him that's currently buried in the kid's ass. Logan groans and decides that if he passes out he will very likely crush the kid beneath him and that'd probably be right about the time good ol' Cyke'd decide to head on down to the Danger Room to tweak his latest training program. Breathe. Breathe.

Logan straightens, rising up on shaking knees, and pushes the last inch in with a groan. Closes his eyes. And then, God help him, Gambit is moving. Pulling away and pushing back. Logan opens his eyes, stares down at the muscles shifting in Gambit's back, the fresh bite marks on the curve of one buttock, his own cock disappearing and reappearing over and over again. His head is swimming and all he can do is hold on and watch.

Suddenly, Logan is sure *this* is why the kid's been so accommodating. So willing to let him do whatever he wanted.

He knew.

Gambit played along, let Logan think he was surrendering on his terms. Knowing the whole time that *this* would be the moment of true surrender, knowing that in the end he would watch Logan crumble. Knowing that Logan's illusions of control would make taking it from him all the sweeter.

Logan is sure of this. And also quite sure that right now he doesn't give a damn. What he's not so sure of is whether or not he'll survive this with his mental faculties intact.

Because just watching what's going on down there is enough to make a grown man cry.

Logan's hips begin to move as he nears his release, but he's not kidding himself about who's really in control now, who's doing the fucking. Gambit's controlling the motion, calling the shots on this ride. And if there's anyone Logan wants calling the shots from here on out, it's Gambit. He's a dream fuck come to life in a dizzying mix of heat and beauty and lust and control. All that power and grace in a sleek, hard body. The sounds he makes. The incredible grasp and pull of him, surrounding him.

Logan's not going to last much longer.

The end comes with rapid, hitching thrusts and white-knuckled hands clinging to Gambit's hips. Logan bares his teeth and tips his head back and keens wildly as he falls to pieces behind Gambit. The slippery warmth he's buried in stops moving and he arches his back and shudders as it contracts strongly around him, squeezes so tightly it almost hurts. He comes so hard it's like being hit with a shovel, and all he can hear is his own wailing.

He's appalled at the way he whimpers when Gambit pulls away from him, but it's a relief to sink down to the floor, give his shaking knees a reprieve. Sweaty and sticky and dripping and still half-hard, he looks up to find the kid kneeling in front of him, expression brimming with self-satisfaction.

Smug little bastard.

Gambit's shiny with sweat, eyes laughing. He's hard again, idly stroking himself as he smirks at Logan. "Do I have to tell you what I want?"

Logan shakes his head, scoots forward.

There's no teasing this time, no exploration. He takes as much of Gambit's erection in his mouth as he can, feeling it bump up against the back of his throat. He pulls back, then dips his head again, a little deeper this time. Gambit's hands lock onto two fistfuls of hair, urge him along. Deeper. Faster. Rougher. He can smell himself all over the kid now, saturated. Logan's groin takes notice and begins to respond, but he ignores it. Digs his fingers into Gambit's thighs and sucks him as thoroughly and enthusiastically as he knows how.

Gambit's talking to him. Telling him how hot his mouth is, how good he is at sucking cock. Telling him he knows Logan loves it, knows Logan wants him to come in his mouth. Logan can only moan and work harder, try to keep his sharp teeth out of the way even as his movements become more wild.

Almost there now, and they're both a little frantic, a little unsteady. Gambit gives a shout and thrusts deep. Logan's throat rebels against the intrusion, but strong hands hold him still and all he can do is swallow again and again until the hard flesh pressing against his tongue stops twitching.

Gambit withdraws gently and moves his hands to Logan's face, tilts his head up to look at him. Dips down and kisses him on his bruised lips, slow and sure. Logan opens his mouth for him, lets his tongue sweep inside. Their tastes are all mixed together now--his in Gambit's mouth, Gambit's in his--and it's delicious.

Gambit straightens but stays where he is, lets Logan nuzzle his stomach. It smells so fucking good. Probably tastes even better. He flicks his tongue across the line of hair below Gambit's navel. "I want more."

Soft laughter. "Nap first. More later."

"Okay." Rising to his knees, mouth following that hair up up up like he didn't just agree to a nap first.

"Logan."

"Mmmm?" Pulls him closer, pokes him in the stomach with his erection as he licks the teethmarks on his neck.

"I said later." Yeah, heard that part. But there's that spot under his ear again, and it's been so long since he had his mouth there. . .

"I know." Logan latches on with teeth and tongue, circles his fingers in the small of Gambit's back. Makes him squirm. Maybe he can convince him to give him another blowjob. That'd be nice.

"Logan..." One hand is pushing on his hip, the other on his shoulder. "Nap *first*." Logan swears he can actually *hear* that pretty mouth quirk. "I'll grab some beer and meet you in your room."

Beer? Did someone say beer?

Logan lifts his head, lets his hands fall away. Casts a searching glance around the room. "Lemme find my pants."

**The End**


End file.
